Dai!
by bloff
Summary: Ianto looks after his sisters child, but the kid aint a baby!
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: Not mine cries

A/N: This came to me out of the blue, theres still one more chapter for it. This contains a tiny bit of swearing.

* * *

When Ianto was asked to look after his elder sister's kid, I thought of the plans he and Jack had made but told them he'd look after the kid seeing as last time he had seen, she and her husband hadn't gone out in a few years. That was why he was stuck inside on a Saturday night looking after a 13 year old, the kid was almost half his age, and why he needed a babysitter Ianto didn't know. 

"Dai! Put that down, it's not for messing with!" Ianto shouted to the boy who was messing around with an extremely rare book. Ianto couldn't stand kids in his house; they always tried to pick things up.

"Why, I could be home watching the football or something, instead of being here with nothing to do!" Dai shouted at him.

"Well, your mam needed a night out, and what's wrong with my TV?"

"It doesn't have any sports channels!"

"That's because I can't really afford anything fancy for my TV you don't earn much making coffee and cleaning up rubbish, the best your going to get is the free view box." Ianto told him, a bit fed up.

"Yeah well you should change your job then, you're smart enough!" Dai shouted back at him.

"I can't change jobs; I'm in this one for life!" He shouted back, patience out the window. "Wait a second, did you say I'm smart?"

"Yeah, so what if I did" Dai said

"O 'm Celi, the worlds coming to an end!" Ianto said teasingly, trying Dai's nerve. But when he only got a humph in return, he went through to the kitchen for a while.

Why couldn't he have said no, Ianto asked himself for the hundredth time that night, but was spared thinking it again when his doorbell went. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the faces of his co-workers.

"Umm, what are you guys doing here?" Ianto asked them

"We are here to save your skin," Gwen said. "Can we come in then?"

As Ianto opened the door, he heard something bang in his living room, so he went to see what it was while the others walked in.

"Dai, what are you doing!" Ianto said as he entered the living room. Dai was watching TV and it seemed to be a film that was way too old for him to be watching. By the looks of it, it was 'Better than Chocolate' defiantly and 18 rated film.

"Beth 'r annwfn fugeili a achos , 'i s hefyd 'n hen atat!" Ianto shouted to the boy in Welsh.

"I don't know, I just put this channel on!" Dai shouted back.

Ianto just walked up to the TV and turned it off; he glared at Dai until Gwen came through and made him make coffee.

"Ianto? Care to tell me what that was about" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"He was watching an 18 and he's only 13 Jack, 13! Why does he even need a babysitter?" Ianto snapped.

"It was probably a simple mistake, and he needs a babysitter because he's bound to make them mistakes." Jack said. Ianto had to admit that they did make a lot of sense. So he just made the coffee and took it to Tosh and Gwen who were talking to Dai as if they had known him all his life.

"I wouldn't get too close, it might bit." Ianto told them as he handed them

"'ch fucking twat , fi m gonna ddeud 'm mam!" Dai screamed at him.

"I meant the fish!" Ianto told him, pointing in the direction of the fish tank. "And if I hear you swearing again I'll tell your mam."

The rest of the night went on with the whole group playing monopoly and Tosh winning as she used to play all the time with her parents, it was surprising seeing as Jack had kept cheating so he could win. By 10pm Ianto decided that it was time Dai went to bed and the others went of home, so as Dai went upstairs Gwen, Tosh and Owen left leaving Jack and Ianto to clean up the game of risk some of them had played while the others played cards.

"You can go back to the hub Jack." Ianto said as he put the last card into the packet.

"Can I not stay here tonight?" Jack asked, it was obvious Ianto would get no word in.

"Fine, but you'll be on the sofa, cause you aint gonna be in my bed with Dai here, besides his mams coming over early tomorrow."

"Ahh, but I like being in your bed, next to you" Jack said then pouted.

"Jack you can…" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Jacks mouth on his, and he slide his arms around Jack until their bodies were pressed close together. But what both men didn't notice was the face watching them from the stairs, then making a hasty retreat back up the steps.

End!

O 'm Celi _Oh My God_

Beth 'r annwfn fugeili a achos , 'i s hefyd 'n hen atat _What the hell are you watching that for, it's too old for you!_

'ch fucking twat , fi m gonna ddeud 'm mam! _You fucking twat, I'm gonna tell my mam_


	2. The next day

A/N: Hey again, yes it's me! Here is the second part to this story. It might be the last unless people say they want more, in which case i shall give more.

* * *

When Ianto woke up, he could feel Jack beside him and then saw Dai coming into the bedroom, he quickly covered Jack up in what little of the duvet that wasn't underneath the older man.

"Shouldn't you get up Ianto, my mam will be here soon, and you might want to tell him that he needs to get dressed," Dai said casually as he came to a stop in the doorway. "This isn't the first time I've gone by this room, and seen him splayed out all over the bed."

"Why were you even looking in the room?" Ianto asked as he quickly made a grab for his boxers which were lying on the floor just out of reach.

"Well, I don't know, I saw you two kissing last night and I wanted to see what became of it, and I think I'm glad I had music blaring in my ears at the time." Dai told him.

"When did you see that then? Was it after I sent you too your bed?" Ianto asked after giving up on the effort to reach his boxers, so pulled part of the covers to him and put them in front of him so Dai couldn't see him as he fetched his boxers and put them on.

"Yeah actually it was, I came down to say goodnight but saw you two were caught up so I just came back up!" Dai shouted, forgetting about the sleeping Jack.

When Jack turned around and opened one eye lazily, he reached out to Ianto only to have his hand squatted away and a hand pointing towards the door.

"Well done, you've gone and woke him up. He hasn't slept for a while and you wake him up when he does." Ianto said as he found some jeans in one of his draws.

"It's alright, I'm up and I guess I'm alert, I just want out of this bed if your not gonna be in it." Jack said to Ianto, getting up and reaching his boxers just fine, Ianto just glared at him.

"See, we're all up, so can one of you two make breakfast before I die of starvation?" Dai asked them.

"gwna 'i acha 'ch addef , 'ch 'n ddiog dywarchen." Ianto said to him.

"paham, pam?!" Dai shouted to him as Jack finished getting dressed.

"You know, I think I might make breakfast cause I really don't understand you two!" Jack shouted to be heard as Ianto and Dai started shouting at each other to make the other make the breakfast.

When Jack left the room Ianto glared daggers at Dai, who seemed to be doing the same.

"I think you might want to check on your boyfriend." Dai said, trying to get Ianto's anger up even more.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ianto had to stop himself from shouting these words.

"Whatever, I'm going in the shower by the way." Dai said and walked to the bathroom.

'Shit' Ianto thought to himself, he needed to piss. "Hurry up in there then!" He shouted through the door.

"Ianto, I think I might need some help down here!" Jack called from downstairs, so Ianto sighed, pulled his red t shirt on and made his way down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen he was expecting the worst, but instead was greeted by Jack trying to do three things at once. "Jack, you can't cook Eggs whilst trying to make sausages in the same pan, as well as attempting to make toast." He added when he smelt burning bread.

"Yeah, that's kind off why I asked you down" Jack replied, not letting his gaze wonder from the eggs and sausages to Ianto. But was forced to look when said Welshman came over and started making the food himself, so Jack went over to the table and started watching Ianto's ass as he moved around, doing a million things at once.

When Dai came into the kitchen, a smile came across his face as he saw Ianto putting the food on the plates and then moving them towards the table. But when Ianto looked at him, he could see that his uncle didn't want to mess around and just wanted to have breakfast and get rid of him so he could go back to work.

"Right, your breakfast is there and Jacks in the living room if you want him, your mam should be here in a few hours so make yourself useful." Ianto said flatly.

As Ianto went off to the loo, Dai took his breakfast and went into the living room to talk to Jack. But as he went into the room, he saw Jack was in the same mood as his uncle.

"What is it with you two this morning?" Dai asked Jack.

"He saw a picture of his ex girlfriend after I mentioned her. If I hadn't said anything he would be fine. He knows I had to do it so why does he still get worked up over it?" Jack mostly said this to himself, his own plate forgotten.

The rest of the morning was said in silence until Jack said he'd go and check on the others at work, and then Ianto started to cheer up just a little bit.

"Your mam should be here in a minute." Ianto told Dai as he passed the boy as he was going into the kitchen.

"Look, I heard a bit from Jack, and you really need to get over Lisa. We know she died at Canary Wharf, but every time she's mentioned you go in a strop," Dai made Ianto look at him. "She would want you to get on with your life Ianto, now come on, you know you want to try to beat me up like you normally do."

"Lisa wouldn't…" Ianto stopped halfway into his sentence, obviously seeing the truth to what Dai said he added. "Yeah, your right come here so I can get you."

As Dai ran away laughing, Ianto followed suite laughing the way he had the previous night, by the time Ianto got Dai, he was too tired to even poke him, so he settled with sitting opposite the young boy and swaying his foot slightly so it hit Dai's. When his doorbell went, Dai practically ran to the room he had slept in to get his things while Ianto let his sister inside.

"Mam! Guess what, Ianto has a boyfriend!" Dai shouted as he came back into the living room.

"I know, I've seen him before, his names Jack aint it." Alis asked Ianto.

"Yeah, now will you take this devil back home with you?" Ianto asked. "Cause I really need to get to work."

"Yeah sure," Alis gave Ianto a kiss on the cheek and was then calling for Dai to go with her. "Bye Ianto!"

When his sister and her offspring had left, Ianto went up to his bedroom and changed into one of the suits Jack liked the best. Hopefully he could apologise to his boss, and everything would be alright, he just had to get to work first.

gwna 'i acha 'ch addef , 'ch 'n ddiog dywarchen _do_ _it on your own, you lazy sod_

paham, pam?! _Why?!_


End file.
